Inazuma (Remake)
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: My own verison of Inazuma
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys im doing my own inazuma remake so the charaters are**

 **Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp (Royal never suited him his too cute to be on their team)**

 **Mixi Max**

 **Jimmy saunders**

 **Tod Ironside**

 **Sam Kincaid**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **(Joe and David will join after the 3rd chapter, David is a bit smaller prob the same height as Max, yeah i picture him small coz his so damn cute) and also the alians are good guys. Celia lives with Jude in my story.**

Mark evens ran into the club room "Alright lets practice" he smiled. Jack looked up from his candy that he was sharing with Axel. "Nathan wanna kick the ball around" he smiled. Nathan looked "To be honest Mark did you get the pitch" he looked. Mark sighed "Wasnt that Kevins job" Nathan asked

Kevin looked "No we all agreed it was you" he sighed. Jude looked "It doesnt matter who's job it is" he looked at the others. Axel nodded "too late now" he nodded.

Mark looked "WELL..lets go to the tower to practice" he smiled. Jack looked "But Mark i heard Nelly saying if we dont play a match we are being disband" he looked

"WHAT DISBANDED" everyone looked.

meanwhile at a school called Royal a football team were training. "Please Ray we are all tired" Joe looked. Daniel nodded "Yeah cant we take a break" he asked.

Ray smiled "Your all doing well but one" he looked towards David. David looked "Sorry Mr" he bowled. Ray looked "Everyone you can go, David work on your kick" he looked at the Cyan hair male before he left.

David nodded he kicked the ball into the net "Jude..we miss you" he sat on the grass before letting a single tear out.

Celia watched them play "They have gotten good right Willy" she smiled. Willy pushed his glasses up "Well you see they need me out there" he smiled. silvia looked "Go and play then" she looked

Willy looked "No my ankle still bad" he faked cry. Celia looked "You never told me" she looked. Willy looked at her "Shh"

Mark smiled "Alright Axel" he smiled. Jack kicked the ball to Kevin who then kicked the ball towards Nathan "Nice pass" he smiled then he crashed into a Royal team player.

"Joe" Jude look up. Joe nodded "Yeah im here to warn you Ray dark are over training us for the big game I need you all to go easy on David i dont think his taking it well, Ray dark kept him 2 hours after practice" he looked.

Kevin looked "You know this dude" he asked. Jude nodded "Before i came to Raimon i went to Royal, me and joe are very good friends we always looked out for david you see his the same height as Max" Jude looked.

Max looked "HEY I AINT THAT SMALL" he yelled. Joe chuckled "You kinda are sorry but" Joe held his laugher in.

Mark looked "Wait whats Ray Dark doing" he asked. Joe looked "over training us, mainly David" he looked.

silvia looked at Celia "Who's that" she asked. Celia looked "Childhood friend of Jude's his a nice guy why you like him" she smiled. Silvia blushed "well no" she turn her back.

That night Jude sat on his bed "I should of brought David here, his so vaunable" he sighed. Celia heard him and came in "Jude im sure Joe and the others are looking after him" she sat near him. Jude nodded "I hope they are Ray has always picked on David" he sighed.

That same night at Royal David looked at the pitch while Joe sat near him "Hey you ok" he smiled. The younger looked "Yeah" he sighed. Joe smiled "Hey no need to worry ok your seeing Jude again" he put his arm around the younger. David sighed "Im happy we are seeing him again but then sad after we leave" David sat by the older.

Joe looked at the Pitch with David "You never know David" he smiled. David looked at Joe "Know whar" he asked. Joe smiled "Never mind" he smiled and aloud the younger to sit on his shoulders "Lets hit the hay" he took David back to their rooms.

Mark layed awake in bed "Royal academy huh" he smiled looking at a picture of his granddad. Mark smiled then turn his light off to sleep.

The next day Nelly sat by Willy "So Nelly is it true" he asked. Nelly looked "What true" she asked. Willy looked "about the club" he looked at her. Nelly sighed "Im worried about them if they dont win agaisnt Royal the club will have to be Disbanded" she looked at them all warming up.

Everyone then stopped they saw a black bus pull up with a royal flag the bus open a red carpet landing by the Raimon team and the players stepped out.

"Your going down Royal" yelled a boy. "Yeah go home" a girl cried.

"They look tired before they even started" Axel looked at them while Nathan and Kevin nodded. David walked infront of Joe even tho Joe was the Captain. "Jude" David ran up and hugged the male.

Celia and silvia smiled "So cute" they both said.

Max looked at David "Ha im taller" he joked while David poked his tongue out. Ray dark smiled "so you ready Raimon your going down" he smiled then went back to his seat on the bus to watch.

Royal and Raimon stood oppsite eachother "You look like a big teddy bear" smiled David. Jack smiled "you really think" jack smiled.

David nodded and went to his place whole jumping "This is my warm up right Jude" David smiled. Jude look "Um yeah" he looked back at Mark and Axel.

Reif did the coin tost and Raimon won the coin tost meaning they went first. Kevin kicked the ball at Nathan while they both dribbled the ball to the goal.

When David span and kicked the ball towards Derek "That was fun lets play again" David smiled and ran towards Derek.

Kevin and Nathan both sweat drop "Did he just say fun" Kevin asked. Nathan looked "I thought that too" he blinked.

Jack smiled and got the ball of Derek "what the" Derek looked. David looked "Teddy bear fast" he smiled and ran after Jack.

Jude sighed "Axel follow my lead" he looked and Axel nodded. Axel got the ball off Jack and kicked it in the goal "No i wasnt paying much.." Joe looked and smiled "Nice shot Axel" he picked the ball up.

Raimon cheered "Awesome" yelled Nathan. "THAT WAS COOL" Max smiled. Tod and kevin cheered. David gulp "Joe can i play in goal please" he looked.

Joe looked "Your too little" he patted his head. David looked "Come on please just this once" he begged. Jude looked "Whats going on with them" he asked as everyone cheered behind him.

Joe sighed and let David into the goal while he went on the pitch. Ray smiled "Heh show them what your made off David" he snarled. Nelly saw his smile. "His up to something" she sighed.

"Joe are you mad" Derek looked. Daniel nodded "What does he know about being in goal keeper" he yelled. Joe looked "Give him a go" he looked.

David jumped up and down "Try and get the ball past me teddy" smiled David. "Who's teddy" asked Tod. Kevin shrugged "IF ITS ME YOUR TOAST" he yelled at David.

Jack smiled "He means me"

Tod brust out laughing "Teddy thats so cute" he laughed. David was about to kick the ball when he slipped twisted his ankle and fell. The whistle blew to stop the game.

David whine in pain while holding his ankle "It hurts im sorry" cried David. Joe picked him up and handed him to Jude "Dont put him on the bus Ray will only punish him" he looked and went back in goal.

Jude nodded and carried David to the girls and willy. "You poor lil guy" silvia rubbed David's ankle. David sniffed "It hurts he made me train hard" he cried. Nelly looked I knew that man was up to something" she looked. Celia looked and put some ice on the young boys ankle.

Mark looked at David "Something not up Royal are not evening trying" he said to himself. David cried "I want Teddy" he cried. Jack came over to him "Teddy's here" he smiled as he hugged David.

The three girls looked at him "Teddy" they all looked at Willy. "Did he just call Jack teddy" he looked at the girls. Jack smiled and hugged David "Teddy is here" he smiled.

 **(im gonna skip abit now getting tired)**

The teams had a score of Raimon 2 and Royal 1. Jude looked over at David who was asleep in Jack's arms. "Im sorry captain" Jack looked. Mark smiled "Its ok you made him better" he smiled.

The final whistle was blown Raimon had won the game and everyone cheered but Ray Dark. "Failers each and one off you" he snarled watching the players get on the bus. Joe looked "Im staying here till David wakes up" Ray dark nodded and the bus drove off leaving a cloud of dust.

"Joe you did what" Jude looked. Joe looked over "For the mean time im not going back to Royal it was my fault putting David in the Goal it was what Ray wanted" he sighed.

Kevin snarled "You mean he got hurt just because you agreed to something" Mark held kevin back. "Joe is not a bad person neither are the rest of them its just their coach"

Joe nodded "Yeah"

Joe looked at Raimon maybe it was time for him and David to leave Royal.

 **end of part 1**


	2. Chapter 2 find a coach

**hey guys its me ready for chapter 2**

 **Charaters:**

 **Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Mixi Max**

 **Jimmy saunders**

 **Tod Ironside**

 **Sam Kincaid**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Marks pov**

After our match with Royal we found out they werent bad after all, Joe was a nice guy and so was David. Joe told us he was thinking of leaving Royal. David got hurt all because of Ray Dark. This game is off the hook

 **End of Marks pov**

At Raimon everyone sat on the training ground. "Its a shame David and Joe went back" Jude sighed. Everyone nodded "Yeah they seem nice people" Nathan added. Jack cried "Who's gonna call me teddy bear now" he sniffed.

Kevin looked "You'll be fine im sure we'll see them again" he smiled. Sam looked "Yeah" Jim nodded "yeah im sure we will"

Axel looked "Say Mark do you think its about time we find a coach" he asked. Mark smiled "Yeah i guess we should" he looked.

Meanwhile back at Royal, Joe looked at Ray Dark "Im thinking of leaving Royal and going to Raimon" he looked. Ray smiled "Why on earth you wanna go there you think their better" he smiled.

Joe nodded "David got hurt because you wanted him in goal, you know his only small and he twisted his ankle all because you wanted him in goal" Joe yelled.

Ray smiled "Listen to me, it was all part of the plan to get Jude back" he smiled. Joe looked "WHAT..DONT YOU GET IT JUDE'S NOT COMING BACK" Joe yelled.

David listen to what Joe and Ray were saying. Ray smiled "You leave the grounds i can force you both back" he smiled. David gasp from behind the door while Joe looked round "We'll see im gonna train some more" he left the room and went to collected David.

Back at Raimon everyone was looking for a coach. Kevin and Nathan ran into a sports shop. "We need a coach for Raimon Jr" Kevin looked.

a old man looked "Back in my days i remember seeing them play" he smiled. Nathan looked "Will you be our coach" he smiled. The old man smiled "No it wont do good for my back good day boys" he left.

Jude and Axel went into a cafe "We are looking for a coach will you be one for Raimon" Axel asked. The female looked "No sadly not" she smiled. Jude looked "Why" he asked. the lady smiled "1 i hate the smell of sweat, 2 i hate football and 3 ITS DIRTY" she yelled.

Max, Jack, Tod and Jimmy went into a noodle place "Will you be a coach for the Raimon team" Jack spoke. The man looked round "A coach you say" he looked. Jimmy and Max nodded. Tod smiled "What smells good" he asked.

Sam went with Mark into the noodle place as well "WHAT..what you guys doing here" he asked. Sam looked "Their eatting i guess" Mark looked and smiled at the noodle guy "Will you be our coach" he smiled.

Hillman turn around making mark fall on his back "You just look like your grandfather" he looked at him.

Mark looked at him "You know him" he smiled. Hillman nodded and told everyone the story.

At Royal David was training with Joe "Cheer up David im sure we will see Jude soon" he smiled. David sniffed while Joe went down to his leave "I wanna see Teddy bear" he cried. Joe patted his head "Hey shh dont cry im sure we will see him too" he smiled.

David looked "I wanna leave Royal I WANNA LEAVE NOW" he cried. Joe hugged him "David listen to me" he told the cyan hair boy. David looked up "We'll leaving here tonight promise me you wont make a sound" he looked. David smiled and nodded "Yes Joey"

at the noodle place everyone listen "So will you be our coach" Mark smiled. Hillman looked "If i say yes would you stop bothering me" he asked. Everyone nodded.

Hillman looked "Alright then call me coach Hillman" he dished up another bowl of noodles for Mark and Jack.

Jude smiled "Thank you" he smiled. Everyone started talking about their new coach when Nathan walked outside. "Nathan whats up" Kevin asked. Nathan looked "Oh nothing do you think we should let the girls know about the coach" he asked.

Kevin looked "Maybe we should" he looked at the boy.

Mark ate his noodles "Hey coach another bowl" he smiled. Coach hillman looked "Thats your fith bowl" he looked at him. Mark smiled "I need the engry to train"

Coach looked "You want to train i see meet me outstide in 45 mins all off you" he looked at them

45 mins later

Everyone waited for Coach Hillman to arrive. "So his the new coach" Nelly asked. Celia nodded "His from the noodle place Jude told me" she smiled. Saliva smiled "Wow they found a coach already thats amazing" she smiled watching the boys train.

Willy nodded "I agree but his a bit old" he looked. Celia sweat drop "It dont matter on age Willy" she yelled.

Saliva laughed "You guys chill" she smiled.

Coach hillman watched the team play "Put your backs into it boys and girl" he spoke. Nathan looked "Who's the girl" he asked. Coach looked "You girl" Nathan blushed "IM A BOY IM 14 YEARS OF AGE" he yelled. Mark laughed.

Jude patted Nathan's shoulder "Chill out buddy kick the ball towards mark" he smiled. Nathan nodded and went to kick the ball towards the goal.

Jack sniffed "I miss being called Teddy Bear" cried. Kevin looked "Your still crying" he asked. Max and Tod laughed while Jimmy looked. Axel looked towards Mark then the sky. "Alright im gonna try this" he looked.

Nathan kicked the ball towards mark sending him into the goal "Sorry Mark" Nathan help him up. Mark smiled "Dont worry about it" he smiled.

Nelly walked up to mark "Mark i found this i think its your granddads notebook" she said pasting the notebook to mark.

Mark open it and looked. "WHAT IS THAT" Kevin yelled. "bunch of scribbles" Jack added. Mark smiled "Thats the god hand" he smiled. Nathan looked "You can read this" he sounded shock.

Coach hillman nodded "Your Granddad David Evens wrote that in the notebook it tells you how to do them, he said it would be past down to mark then to marks kids then to marks granddad kids" he told them. Axel looked "When you planning on having kids then Mark" Axel teased. Mark blushed "Hey hey lets not talk about that yet" he blushed.

Kevin looked "How can he read this it hurts my eyes" he told Nathan. Nathan shrugged "Jimmy can you read" Jimmy looked "I can read thank you" he sounded glomy as ever. Max looked up at the book "I dont know was this done by a 5 year old" he smiled.

Mark looked "No my granddad book and thats the God hand and im gonna learn it" he smiled pulling Nathan, Jude and Axel to the side.

Nelly smiled at Coach "You know his Granddad" she smiled. Coach hillman nodded "Yes we went back along way he use to be the captain of this team long ago"

 **end of part 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Raimons new members

**Hey guys its me again im here with a new chapter ^^**

 **Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Mixi Max**

 **Jimmy saunders**

 **Tod Ironside**

 **Sam Kincaid**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **(Just to note Axel has a mom in this story)**

It was night over Royal, meanwhile Joe sneak out of his room with David "Joey im sleepy" yawned David. Joe picked him up and carried him on his shoulders while he carried his bag as well as David's.

Joe sighed and hushed him "Shh David we'll be out of here soon" he told the cyan hair boy. David yawned "anyway Joey where will we sleep when we get to Raimon" he asked.

Joe looked "Hmm i didnt think of that" he sighed. David layed his chin on Joe's head "Do you think ray will know we leave" he asked. Joe smiled "He wont care, after what he did you got hurt remember" he smiled.

David nodded "Yeah i cant wait to go to Raimon" David smiled.

Jude's house~~

Jude and Celia looked at the sky "I wonder how David and Joe are doing" he asked. Celia smiled "Im sure their fine" The phone rang "Whos that at this hour" celia asked.

Jude went to awnser the phone "Hello sharp resident" he spoke. Joe coughed "Hey Jude its me, David and I need a place to crash for a bit till morning" he asked. Jude sounded shock "Wait what" he asked.

Joe smiled "me and david left royal" he yawned. Joe spoke loud "YOU WHAT" he yelled. Joe chuckled "Mad right anyway could you meet me half way David's gonna fell asleep" he smiled.

"Where are you going" asked Mr Sharp. Jude looked "I need to help Joe and David out they left royal" he told his adopted father.

Mr sharp looked "Wait they left how i mean its got big gates and high walls" he looked. Jude shrugged "I know anyway i'll be back soon" he said as he ran out the door.

Celia looked "Wait where will they sleep" she asked. Mr sharp looked "Hmm i dont know where" he sighed.

in town David slept on Joe's lap while Joe stroke his hair "Dont worry Dave we'll be inside soon" he smiled. Jude saw them as he ran to them "Joe what were you thinking" he told him. Joe looked "i'll tell you on the way could you carry David"

 **im gonna skip the talk coz im lazy XD**

Jude looked "You left to protect David" Jude carried the Cyan boy. Joe nodded "Yeah i didnt want David getting hurt in his hands again" he yawned.

Celia waited for Jude to return with her adoptive father "That Jude boy is a bright kid" he smiled. Celia nodded "Yeah i mean he didnt even go to Royal but he knows Joe from our childhood" she smiled.

That night Jude and Joe spoke most off the night "You gonna transfer to Raimon" he asked. Joe nodded "You bet" he smiled.

Celia smiled and tucked David in "You guys will be better at Raimon" she smiled.

The next day Mark ran to Jude's house "JUDE WAKE UP" he banged the door when a hyper David ran out in a vest and shorts "WHERE'S TEDDY BEAR" he scream and ran around mark.

Mark jump "Uh um teddy bear is as school" Mark sweat drop. Celia grabbed him "Sorry Mark his hyper this morning" she smiled as she put his top on.

Joe came out "Yeah sorry about that Mark" smiled Joe. Mark smiled then his eyes light up "WAIT YOUR IN JUDE'S HOUSE AND NOT AT ROYAL AWESOME" he smiled.

at Raimon Nathan ate a ceral bar while watching Jack and Kevin train "Where is mark" asked Max. Nathan shrugged "Beats me" he took another bite.

everyone looked around when they saw Joe and David with Mark,Jude and Celia "TEDDY BEAR" cried David as he jumped into Jack's arms. Jack hugged him and cried "aww i missed you too" he smiled.

Kevin looked "Why are the Royal members here" Kevin asked. Mark smiled "They are joining the team and the school" he smiled. Nathan smiled "So we have two goal keppers now" he smiled. Mark looked "Yeah i didnt think of that" Mark looked. Joe shrugged "No worries i dont mind playing a bit i mean ive always been in goal" he smiled.

 **end of part 3 i hope you liked ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 killer training and Occult com

**hey guys its me time for chapter 4 of the story ^^**

 **Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Mixi Max**

 **Jimmy saunders**

 **Tod Ironside**

 **Sam Kincaid**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Joe King**

 **David Samford**

 **Timmy Sanders (I FORGOT TIMMY)**

 **Nelly Raimon**

 **Celia sharp**

 **Silvia Woods**

 **Mark POV**

 **Joe king and David Samford join raimon at last they seemed really happy about them mainly Jack but we had to do some training for our next match**

 **end of Mark POV**

"New match you say" yawned Axe. Jude nodded "I hear their a team called Occult" he looked towards Axel. Joe looked "Their tough i hear" Joe crossed his arms.

Kevin looked "How would know" he yelled. David sighed "Why is pinky bald so angry" he asked. Nathan cracked up laughing "Sorry Kevin" he laughed harder.

Kevin looked "These two are already causing trouble mainly David" Kevin yelled again. Mark sweat drop "Everyone else is getting along with them"

Kevin looked "How do we know their not spys" Joe looked up "How are we spys when we came here asking to join" he snarled. Max smiled "Yeah least im not little no more" he smiled.

David smiled "Can i wear your hat" he asked. Max looked "NO" he screamed. Sam smiled and ruffed David hair "His the cutest pirate" he smiled. David looked "Pirate" he yelled. "Why you have an eye patch" asked Tod.

Joe looked "I'll tell you later when he is not around" he added. Jim looked "Hmm does he cover it up coz his vampire" he asked.

Nathan looked "They are not real" Timmy smiled. Nathan nodded "Yeah" he smiled.

Later that day everyone was training~

Kevin kicked a ball at David making him run behind Jude "Hey you call yourself a player" he smiled. Jude looked "Be easy on him maybe let him kick the ball to you" he asked.

Kevin sighed and agreed. David smiled and kicked the ball far near the tennis players "IM NOT A DOG" screamed Kevin as he ran after the ball. David waved at kevin "Bye bye" he smiled.

Jack smiled "Hey David wanna kick the balls at mark so he can do god hand" Jack smiled. David nodded and ran towards mark.

"So Joe wanna play for a bit" Nathan asked. Joe smiled "Yeah why not get the old bones working" he smiled as he went with him.

Axel was training with Max, Jim, Jimmy and tod, while Willy, Nelly celia and watched them. "Their doing good" smiled Nelly. Celia nodded "Yeah Joe and David are happy to train" she smiled.

Mark smiled "Alright David kick the ball towards me" he smiled. David looked "Im not a baby mark just small for my age" he smiled and kicked the ball towards mark.

Mark tired to do the God hand but he punch the ball into Jude. "Oh crap sorry Jude" Mark looked.

Jude looked "You trying God hand huh" he smiled.

Joe and Nathan were racing each other "Your fast" puffed Joe. Nathan smiled "Oh come your not sleepy already" he laughed.

later that day everyone was tired and puffed out.

"My bones hurt" Joe moaned. Nathan smiled "Oh come joe one more time" he smiled.

Kevin was doing push ups while David sat on his back.

Kevin counted while David was eatting "GO ON PINKY" smiled David. Jude sat down "When was the last time you did real training" asked Jude. Joe puffed "I cant remember really" he drank some water.

Axel looked "You did great" he smiled. Mark nodded "Yeah that was great"

Later that afternoon Joe told them the story.

"You see David never had a patch on his eye, he use to do great till Dark made out David got hold off bleach, while the whole of Royal knew he hired someone to put it in his eye" Joe told them.

Jude "That bastard" he snarled. Axel nodded "My dad dont want me near the man" he told the group. Joe nodded "the whole of Royal heard him scream for help, we all ran to him it didnt matter how much he cried the bleach had already burnt him, we carried him to the hospital it was too late he lost the sight" Joe told them.

"My god that bastard if very evil" Nathan looked. David was listen to music while the story took place. Kevin looked at him and sat by him and took his headphones out "Hey i like that song" he looked.

Kevin smiled "That man cant hurt you no more" Kevin told him. David smiled "Yeah im at Raimon and Joe's father will protect us" smiled David.

Nelly looked "Who is your father" she asked. Joe gulp "well his my stepdad its Mr smith the policeman" he told them. Everyone gasp "NO WAY" they yelled.

Joe sweat drop "Yeah calm down guys" he smiled.

Celia gasp when she saw the occult team "Mark look their early" she cried. everyone looked as they pulled up. "No way" Kevin looked.

 **end of part 4 hope you like ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Occult match pt 1

**hey guys its me in this chapter Raimon play up againts Occult**

 **Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Mixi Max**

 **Jimmy saunders**

 **Tod Ironside**

 **Sam Kincaid**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Timmy Sanders.**

 **Joe king**

 **David Samford**

 **Mark POV**

 **Joe told us about the past of david and aslo we did some training it was hard work, it was bomb shell when team occut came a day early.**

 **end of pov**

Jude looked "A day early" he looked. Nathan looked "What is that aloud" he asked. Nelly shrugged "The match is tomorrow i'll go and tell them" she said as she left the club room.

everyone watch her walk up towards them "Hey you team Occult you know the match is not till tomorrow" she looked. One of the memebers smiled and kicked the ball towards Nelly but it was block by Mark.

"That wasnt nice" he yelled. The others ran up to them "I dont like these guys" Kevin spoke. "You dont like no one" Max teased. Kevin looked "WATCH IT" he yelled as Max smiled

David watch from behind Joe "Joe im scared" David had fear in his voice. Joe turn around "Its ok nothing to worry about" he told the Cyan.

Hekyll Jyde step from the Occult bus and smiled "My im the coach of team Occult this should be a fun match" he smiled. Nathan looked "There is something funny about this guy" Nathan snarled. Jude and Axel nodded. Jack looked "Ohh im scared too" he hugged David.

Jimmy looked "These guys look touch" he looked at them.

 **The match started the next day**

"David i want you sitting this one out" Joe told him. David stamp his feet "No fair i wanna play" he whine. Willy looked over at them "What the team need is me" he smiled and pushed his glassed while everyone sweat drop.

David sat by the girls and willy still with his back turn "His sulking pretty bad huh" Kevin looked at him. Nathan nodded "Yeah but its cute tho" he smiled.

The match started Raimon had the ball when they stopped moving "I cant move" Jack cried. Joe looked "Neither can i" he tried to move.

Celia looked "Guys why you not moving" she called out to them. Mean while the Occult coach smiled "Oh im sorry" he chuckled. Mark sadly could not save the goal.

David looked "Im going in to help" he yelled. Willy held him back "No let them handle this" he told David.

Axel looked "All right guys close your eyes next time, Kevin then you run towards the goal" he told him. Jude looked "How can we see" he asked.

Nelly looked "What are they doing" she asked. Willy looked "They have their eyes close" he spoke. Joe closed his eyes then he could move "I can move" he smiled as he got the ball off one of the Occult members.

David cheered "GO JOEY" he smiled. Jude smiled "good one" he smiled.

the girls cheered "Go on Raimon" they cheered. David jump up and down "GO JOEY, GO JUDE GO TEDDY" he smiled. Nathan looked "Hope i dont get a nickname" he smiled.

Kevin looked "ALRIGHT LETS FINISH THIS DRAGON CLASH" he yelled as he kicked the ball in the net while the school cheered. David ran up to him "YAY GO PINKIE" he smiled. Kevin ruffed his hair "Your not bad after all kid" he smiled.

Nathan smiled "Say Joe i think this is a good friend ship already" he smiled and held his hand out. Joe shook his hand "I agree Nath" he smiled.

Mark smiled "Alright one more goal guys" he smiled. His team nodded.

 **end of part 1 i hope you like :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Occults match part 2

**Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Mixi Max**

 **Jimmy saunders**

 **Tod Ironside**

 **Sam Kincaid**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Timmy Sanders.**

 **Joe king**

 **David Samford**

 **Marks pov**

 **Occult came to raimon jr, Kevin scored the first goal on our team with his dragon crash, but there was something up with that team we all stopped moving.**

 **end of POV**

Celia looked "their bot tieing we need one more goal then we win" she smiled. Nelly nodded "since david and joe came theyve really improved" she smiled.

David smiled "GO ON RAIMON" he cheered. Silvia looked "they all look tired"

Mark looked at Joe "You ok buddy" he asked. Joe looked "yeah im fine" he smiled. Jude looked "Joe you look tired take a rest" he help Joe over. David looked "Joey are you gonna be ok" David looked at the brown hair male.

Joe smiled and ruffed David's hair "Yeah im fine" he smiled.

Axel went over to mark "I guess he hasnt played in a while he looks so tired" he told mark. Mark nodded "Yeah hey david your playing" he smiled. David jump and went on the pitch looking at the Occult members "Your all chickens" he poked his tongue out before taking Joe's place.

The 2nd half was on David had the ball and ran with it towards the goal when he stopped moving and was being dragged by hands. "DAVID" nathan looked.

David looked scared till kevin pulled him out "What was that" Nathan asked. Kevin looked "I dont know lets just try and win this" he smiled. Axel got the ball of the occult member and kicked it towards Jack.

The occult coach looked at his team "Go on lets see the true power of raimon" he smiled. Jude looked at the coach when Sam nudge him "Hey Jude come on"

Jude looked and ran after the ball. Max ran behind David "Alright lil dude get the ball and past to me" he smiled. "NO ME DONT LISTEN TO HIM" Tod yelled.

one off the Occult members looked "I know your win against Royal was fake" he yelled at them. David looked "How dare you" David was about to push him when max and tod held him back.

the whistle blew and david got a yellow card. everyone looked "Thats unfair Raimon won against Royal" Jude yelled. "Yeah those Occults know nothing" Nathan shouted.

David sighed and walked to the bench and sat. "Listen kid you need to get that angry monster out of you" Joe looked.

Axel watched him "Jude what happen to him" he asked

Jude looked at Axel "He gets angry in matches i remember he turn on someone in royal coz they said something to him" he looked.

Celia went over to comfort David.

Nelly looked "Come on we need that goal" she called out.

the match started again nathan, kevin and axel ran towarda the goal with the ball "Ok here we go Axel" kevin smiled. Axel nodded "Dragon" called Kevin. "TORNADO" Axel cried.

They both kicked the ball in the goal and the whistle blew. "ALRIGHT" the girls yelled. Jack lifted David into the air. Tod and sam were crying. everyone were happy that they had won while the Occult team looked.

"Higher Teddy" smiled David. Jack looked "My arms are sleepy" he whine as he put David down.

Nathan highfived Kevin while Mark hugged Axel. "YOU DID IT" celia hugged Axel.

Axel blushed at her. Jude smiled "Well Joe and David how do you feel winning on the new team" he smiled. Joe smiled "Love it"

 **Later that night**

Joe went home he was greated by his father "Hey dad" he yawned. Mr smith looked at his son "Joe you went to raimon" he asked. Joe nodded "Yeah dad, i didnt like Royal it wasnt right Ray didnt treat the players right" he layed on the sofa.

Mr smith sighed "Ray's at it again" he sat by Joe's feet. Joe got up "Oh dad David has no where to go" he told him. Mr smith nodded "That kid has faced alot in the past"

That night Joe went to bed thinking what is dad said about his lil friend david.

 **end of that chapter ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Inazuma Bus

**Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Mixi Max**

 **Jimmy saunders**

 **Tod Ironside**

 **Sam Kincaid**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Timmy Sanders.**

 **Joe king**

 **David Samford**

 **Mark pov**

 **We beat Occult it was a hard match, Joe got told by his dad that our friend David had a dark pass will we find out**

 **end of pov**

A alarm clock beeped 6.45 a sleepy joe got out the turn it off "Im so tired" he yawnded walking out of bed getting ready for school. "Hey Joe hun eat up" she smiled as she placed the breakfast in front of her son and ruffed his hair.

Joe nodded "Where's dad" he asked. His mother smiled "Went to work early at 6am today" she smiled. Joe nodded and ate his breakfast.

Joe walked to the school when he was met by Mark "Hey Joe whats up" he smiled. Joe looked "well nothing apart my dad says there is more to David's past" he told him.

Mark looked "What do you mean" he asked. Joe shrugged "thats what i want to know do you think coach will know". Mark looked "He might..hey where you off to we have class" Mark looked as Joe ran to the noodle place.

Joe ran to the noodle place and knocked on the door "Coach you in" he called out as the door open. Coach looked "Shouldnt you be in school" he asked.

Joe nodded "Yes do you know about David" he asked. Coach looked "David Samford his had a bad past, i was just walking to the school i will tell you on the way" he told the younger.

"David lost his parents at birth his mother died giving birth while his father left the kid in the street there he was put in the kids home, he was later adopted then put back in there, the family said david had evil in him. then again he was adopted the family didnt want him so they left him to starve then the home he is in now is shutting down that kid has faced alot" he told Joe.

Joe looked "Then what about Ray dark" joe asked. Coach hillman looked "Ray dark you say" he looked. Joe nodded "Yeah did he have anything to do with his past" he asked.

coach looked "I dont know yet but only your dad will know that my son" he walked him to the school

at the school the team were trying new moves

Jack span around then fell on willy "Sorry Willy" Jack got up. David laughed and fell on the floor. "WHAT YOU LAUGHING AT" Willy yelled. David laughed more. Jude looked "He found it that funny" Nathan looked at Axel. Axel nodded "I kinda did i didnt laugh" he smiled.

Nathan looked "Yeah guess your right" he smiled. Mark looked at Willy and Jack "You ok jack" mark asked. Willy looked "Im hurt here my ankle is broken i wont walk for a week" he cried.

Axel looked "its fine your moving it" he looked. Jude nodded "Yeah anyway why were you in the way of jack" he asked.

Joe ran up "Sorry im late guys" he puffed. David smiled and hugged Joe while Kevin patted him back. "You finaly woke up" Tod smiled.

Joe blinked "What" he looked. Mark sweat drop "I told the teacher you slept in" he smiled.

"Evans" Joe looked.

Nelly' dad came over "I need to show you somthing" he smiled. Max looked "Show us what" Max asked. Jimmy and sam looked at eachother while Timmy jump over David and kicked the ball in the goal "Awesome" he smiled.

Celia looked "Timmy and David thats great what that move called "Leap frog" Timmy smiled. David looked "Penguin kick" he smiled. Jude sighed "How about penguin leap" he smiled.

David looked "Penguins dont leap they slide" he looked. everyone sweatdrop while they followed Nelly's dad.

The ground open and a blue bus drove near the boys "Who's driving" Jack asked. "Mr vetgurad" Nelly smiled. Coach nodded "This is your bus boys the inazuma" he looked at them.

David smiled "ITS SO BLUE" he sparkle. Kevin held him back "Yeah i guess it is blue but its shiny" he picked david up. Joe looked at it "Wow its better than Royal bus you had hard seats and it had no color why this does" he smiled. Mark smiled "Alright its great" he smiled. Everyone looked at the bus while Jude and Joe looked inside.

"Wow so many seats" Joe looked. Jude nodded "Yeah and leg room" Jude sat on the seat and threathed his leg out. Joe smiled "Wow how fast does this baby go" he smiled. Mr vetguard looked "Fast my boy wait to you see her on the roads" he told Joe and David. Joe smiled "SWEET..hey guys this baby goes fast awesome" he called out.

Kevin looked "Whats he on about" he asked Axel. Axel shrugged "Dont know didnt hear" he looked at Kevin.

Mark and Nathan looked at the wheels "Wow look at them" he smiled.

Nelly smiled "Father who is the next team their facing" she asked. Nelly's dad smiled "I dont know nelly my dear" he smiled.

Everyone was so happy about the bus they didnt want to leave it.

after lunch they went to class but David was grabbed by a bully "Your small to be here" he smiled. "He has penguins on his bag" the other teasted.

David looked at them "Let me go im late" he cried. The 3rd smile "Dont worry you can stay here and get into trouble" they smiled.

Mark, Axel, Jude and Nathan herd David cry they ran to him and saw him with 3 bullies. "Evans, Blaze, Sharp and Swift" the 1st bully smiled. "Let him go" Jude yelled. the 2nd smiled and tied David up "The first one to hit the noteboard wins and gets david" he smiled. The 3rd smiled and stood in David's veiw.

Nathan looked "You guys your nothing but trouble" he yelled. Axel and Mark went to do a tackle when the bully jump and they slipped over.

"Mark, Axel you ok" asked Jude. they both nodded.

David looked "Mark im scared" he cried. The 3rd bully snapped "Shut up baby" he smiled. Nathan looked and tried to get the ball when the bully kicked the ball in the air.

"Nathan" called Jude. Nathan looked "Im ok" he smiled. The bullies laughed. Jude ran up to them he manage to get the ball he kicked it towards Mark who kicked it at the noticeboard and the ball popped making the bullies run and everyone coming out of their classrooms.

"Oh crack" Nathan looked. Mark untied David who hugged him. Mark hugged him "Its ok david" Jude and axel walked towards them. While Nathan watched them run.

"I was scared they grab me called me a baby and tied me up" he cried. Jude patted his head "We are here now we will get revenge on them" Axel told him.

 **thats it for now i wont update till monday or tueday**


	8. Chapter 8 Secret Service

**Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Joe king**

 **David Samford**

 **Bobby Shearer**

 **Mark POV**

 **Wow we finally had a bus for the football club, then David was in danger with these bullies we need to get revenge on them**

 **end of POV**

"You want to leave" Mark looked. Sam, Max, Timmy, Jimmy and Tod nodded "Yeah we wanna start out own football and face you guys" he Tod smiled. Mark looked and nodded.

"Lets train hard good luck to you guys" Jude smiled as he shook Tod hand then watched them leave.

Joe patted Mark's shoulder "You ok bud" he asked. Mark nodded "Yeah im fine anyway lets go to the bus Coach says there is a team at Deer park" he smiled.

Nathan smiled "Another team" he smiled as he walked with david. David smiled "Who are the team" he smiled. Celia looked "Thats a point" she looked "I dont know".

Axel looked "Coach will know" he yawned. Eveyone got on the bus and waited for it to set travel. "David are you ok" asked Mark. David shook his head "No i could use the bathroom" he looked. Joe sighed "We all went how come you didnt go" David looked "I was watching the Cheerleaders" he blushed.

Nathan looked "Your too young for that"

Nelly nodded "Its true he was" everyone looked. "He has good taste in girls" Kevin looked. Jude looked at Kevin "Dont tell him that"

Jack smiled "Aww dont be hard on him" David nodded "Least someone is backing me up here" he crossed his arms then crossed his legs again "COACH I REALLY NEED TO GO"

Coach sighed as the bus stop and everyone got off. David ran to the toilet he came out when someone clap a hand over his mouth. "Shh do you know mark evens and jude sharp" the tall boy asked. David nodded.

The boy took his hand away "Im Bobby whats your name" he smiled. The little boy smiled "David let me show you my team" he ran out then he fell near Silvia.

"There you are is that you" she looked. David nodded "Yeah he was in the bathroom" he smiled.

Bobby smiled "Silvia what you doing here" he asked. Silvia looked "Im here with the Raimon team" she smiled.

David ran on ahead "Jude, Mark its Silvia she is talking to some weird crazy guy" he pulled the team along.

Eveyone ran when they saw the two

"I still miss Eric" she sighed. Bobby nodded "Me too" Bobby looked.

Everyone looked at David "Is that the guy" they asked. David nodded as everyone fainted "Bobby here they are" he smiled. Bobby smiled "You must be Mark and Jude" he looked. Jude and Mark nodded.

Axel looked at david "Did he say where his from" he asked. David shook his head.

Bobby told Jude and Mark he wanted to join the team, and he knew Siliva from their childhood.

Nathan looked "Nice too meet ya Bobby but i guess you scared David" he smiled. Willy pushed his glasses up "I agree" David looked "WHO SAID I WAS SCARED" he yelled.

Kevin looked "You came running over" he smiled.

Coach hillman looked "Welcome to the team Bobby but we must get going now" he looked at the team.

Once again the Bus set off. Nelly looked at Celia "So who are the team" she asked. Celia looked "Well its the primeminster team but he doesnt play but he loves the game, his daughter Victoria loves it too" she smiled.

Willy looked "So the primeminster team" he looked. Nathan looked over "Did ya just say" Nelly nodded "Yeah pretty much" she nodded.

2 hours later the team reached Deer park.

Mark looked "This is deer park" he asked. Jude nodded "Yeah all i see are deers" Axel looked "Looks nice" Joe nodded while having David on his shoulders.

David whined "I wanna play" he yelled. Kevin looked "i wanna play too i aint crying" he snarled. Jack looked at David and Joe "His just jealuse of the new player you get use to it" he looked.

Joe scarthed his head "I see anyway Mark where are this team" he asked.

Then a tall man with tan skin looked "You must be the Raimon Eleven" he smiled. Mark ran up to him "Yes we are happy too meet you all" he smiled. Jack looked at David "Do you think their royal" Jack asked. David smiled "Yeah" he smiled and pulled on Joe's hair "HEY MISTER DO YOU PLAY CAN YOU PLAY WITH US" he smiled.

Joe tried to hold in his yells "David...watch the hair" he said while biting his lip.

The primeminster smiled "Im Staurt i do play myself my daughter plays alot" he smiled as a girl Mark's height looked at them. Kevin looked "She plays" he looked. Axel looked as well "How on earth" Joe tried to speak "How...good...is...she" he asked. Tori smiled "Im really good you boys dare to play"

Mark smiled "Course we do"

Everyone looked as a team in suits were on the pitch "Celia can they play" David asked. Celia looked "I think so" she looked at them "Lets not worry about that the man seems a really nice guy" Celia smiled.

Nelly nodded "Yeah he does still unsure about the girl" she looked. Silvia smiled "Yeah but i disagree with you nelly" Nelly looked at Silvia then back at the team.

Willy sat with David.

Mark clapped his hand "Alright lets do this" he smiled. Raimon smiled as they looked at the team. David jumped on the bench "GO JOEY, GO PINKIE, GO TEDDY" he smiled.

"Who's teddy" a member from the secret servic asked.

Tori smiled "I think the one with his hair all spike up" she smiled. Willy looked "Calm down David" Willy held him down.

Nathan kicked the ball to Kevin who dribbled to Jude.

Tori looked "Alright lets do this" she smiled.

Nathan ran "Hey Jude over here" he smiled.

David cheered "YAY GO NATHAN"

Nathan smiled "Seems like you got a fan too" Joe smiled.

Bobby looked "So guys when i get past him kick the ball to me" he smiled.

Nathan dribbled the ball then kicked it to Bobby.

 **Im gonna skip this bit my hand is tired and my brain hurts.**

20 mins later the team ended with 2 to raimon and 1 to screat service.

David ran to Jude "Jude your great on the feild" he smiled. Jude petted his hair "Thanks kid your good on the picth too" he smiled.

Coach Hillman looked at his team "You played really well im proud off you" he looked at his team.

The team smiled and looked at one another and smiled.

Tori looked at them "Dad can i join them" she smiled. Stuart looked at his Daughter and smiled "If you want to i cant stand in your way he smiled"

Tori smiled and hugged her Dad then tackle mark as everyone laughed.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 winter lands

**Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Joe king**

 **David Samford**

 **Bobby Shearer**

 **Victoria Vanguard**

 **Mark pov**

 **We said goodbye to some friends. Also we set off to meet a team called secret service boy they were strong. Then we met a boy called Bobby. It was a happy friendship for Siliva. Now we wonder where we are off too.**

 **End of Mark POV**

Everyone was on the bus talking while David and Jack were eatting. "Lovely" David smiled. Jack nodded "Told you you would like it" Jack smiled. Joe looked over "DAVID..DONT BE SICK WHAT EVER YOU DO" screamed Joe making everyone looked. Jude patted Joe's back "Calm down whats the worse can happen" Jude smiled. Axel nodded "Yeah he wont be sick" he smiled. Willy looked around and saw David's face turn "Maybe you should not tell him that" he looked.

Mark ran to David "You got a tummy ache" he looked worried. Nathan called to hillman "Coach Hillman David's gonna puke" he yelled. Celia ran over to david and rubbed his back "Its ok lil buddy" she smiled. Silvia and Nelly looked "I dont handle sick well" Nelly looked. Tori looked over "Aww why dont big brother Joe sort him out" she smiled.

Kevin nodded "Yeah" Bobby looked at Joe "I agree your like his brother" Joe gulp and looked at David "Its ok lil buddy" He took david's jacket off hopping he would call down.

Jack looked "DONT BE SICK IT WILL MAKE TEDDY SAD" cried Jack. Everyone sweatdrop and then sighed. Mark smiled "Hey maybe this will be a good time to stop"

The bus came to a stop while everyone was outside apart from David and Joe stayed inside "Here lil buddy get some rest" he smiled as he puffed a pillow up for the youngster.

David layed his head down then bolted up. Joe looked "DONT PUKE PLEASE" Joe freaked. David then let out a loud burp then he smiled "Thats better" he smiled as he ran out the bus.

Joe fainted then got back up "Right it was only trap wind" he sighed then followed.

meanwhile Coach spoke to the team

"The next team is the Apline jr high, this team play on ice you all need to be careful out there" he told them. Mark smiled "How bad can it be" he smiled. Everyone looked "Ice hurts you know" Axel looked. Kevin nodded.

David smiled then looked "WHO'S GONNA SO LEAP FROG WITH ME" he cried. Kevin looked "You cant play leap frog" Nathan smiled "Its his new shot he made I'll help you" Nathan smiled as he help him.

Joe smiled "Who's gonna be in goal" he looked. Coach hillman looked "Well maybe King or Evans" he looked. Bobby smiled "I say Mark" Jude looked "Yeah i guess he could"

Joe smiled "Thats fine by me" he puts his hands behind his head.

The long journey took 5 hours most of the team were sleeping on the bus. Joe looked "MR VETERAN STOP" joe yelled and pointed to a kid.

( **i did a rp with a good friend and we only added shawns father alive and aslo has evil team mates** )

Mr Veteran looked "That laddie looks cold" he told Coach hillman. Coach hillman nodded "We'll let him come in" he nodded. Mark ran out with Jude and Axel and got shawn in the bus.

"The snow is very cold why are you out there" David asked. Shawn looked "Well my team left me thats nothing to worry" he faked smiled. Nathan looked at shawn "Your team left you" Nelly looked up "Your team sound very evil"

Nathan gave Shawn another blanket.

Shawn looked "Its fine...ACHOO...really"

Joe and David looked at eachother "Its not fine" Joe looked. Shawn smiled "It is no worries" he smiled.

Coach looked at Shawn "So his the ace striker" he told himself.

Then a bear roared at the windows making everyone jump. "JOE IM SCARED" cried David. Joe hugged him. Nathan shut the curtains so he couldnt see.

Shawn ran out and shooed the bear away. "His brave" Jack looked. Kevin and willy nodded. Axel looked "Wow how did you" he asked. Jude blinked. Tori smiled "So you must be brave then" Bobby smiled "Yeah i agree never seen anyone fight off a bear"

David cheered and jump over shawn. Celia laughed while Nelly rubbed her head. Silva smiled "Come on David remain in your sit" she smiled.

Shawn told everyone about his pass they were shocked to hear he had been bullied his whole life. "Even your own father" Kevin looked. Shawn nodded "Yeah" shawn looked at his feet.

The bus pulled up at apline jr high where shawns team met them "Ha look the Inazuma" laughed a big bully. "Whats wrong with that kid" laughed a small bully who pointed at David. David hid behind Nathan. The captain of the team looked "Took you long enough shawn" he smiled.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Mark yelled. Tori join in "YEAH CALL YOURSELF TEAM MATES". Kevin snarled "Your nothing but bullies"

Coach Hillman pulled his team away, while shawn step next to his team "Sorry i got side tracked" he looked up.

Joe and Jacked looked at the team "I dont like them" Joe snarled. Jude looked at him "Please calm down you'll get stress" he told them.

Shawn looked at the sky when some snow fell off a building making shawn scream and his mates laughing. Tori looked "why is he crying like a baby" she asked. David looked "Its just some snow" Shawn.

Nathan nodded "Yeah its ok" he put his hand on him.

Both teams were getting ready to face eachtother Team Inazuma had trouble standing. "Just act like penguins" David layed on the ice. Jude looked "Its easy for you you only have a short way to go down what about us who have a long way" Jude looked as he held onto Kevin.

Kevin slip and took Jude with him. Joe laughed then slip on the floor. David smiled and slid up to them on his tummy. Mark slip over too and landed on his butt.

"Grr I CANT TAKE IT" he yelled. Jack nodded "Yeah same i dont think no one can" Nathan tried standing up but he slip. Bobby looked around "You ok nathan" he asked. Tori smiled and copyed david "His right maybe we need to play like penguins" she smiled.

The whistle blew Shawn had the ball "KICK THE BALL NOW" a bully in the goal yelled. Shawn nodded "He didnt want to hurt those who help him.

David slid over to him about to take the ball when Shawn acciently step on the young boys ankle. Everyone went to David and comfort the boy in pain.

Shawn looked "I...hurt..him" he looked and step back then his eyes turn yellow. "Finally you came a bully" smiled the big bully. David was carried off by Nathan.

"We didnt get to do leap frog" he cried. Nathan smiled "Dont worry I'll do it with Jude or Axel" he smiled. David sat with Willy, coach and the girls.

Joe looked and slip towards the other team he got the ball he kicked it to Axel but he slipped over. "Joe you ok" Kevin asked. Joe nodded "Yeah im good" he smiled.

Axel looked he had a plan "Tori now skid to the goal" he looked at her and watched her skid he kicked the ball to her. The bullies went to kick both smaked into eactother. Tori moved her ankle to kick the ball. Nathan jumped up and kicked the ball. The team had luck on their side the ball went in. "YEAH" the team scream. David clapped "Yay go uh...whats her name" smiled David. Willy looked "Victoria why you asked" he looked at him.

After the match team japan sat on the bus. Joe massage David's ankle he kept watching as David held in giggles. "I cant help tickling you" Joe looked. David jump up and landed on Bobby. Everyone laughed "Wow what a jump" Kevin smiled. Shawn nodded and took a sip of his soup.

Coach hillman looked at his team "I'll like to say Shawn Forst is a member of the team" he nodded. Axel smiled. Mark tackled shawn into Nathan. Jude smiled "Wow two ace strikers" he smiled. Axel nodded "Yeah"

 **end of chapter 9 i hope you all enjoyed**


	10. Chapter 10 back home

**ahh i cant remember when i last updated anyway here it is i hope you enjoyed**

 **Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Joe king**

 **David Samford**

 **Bobby Shearer**

 **Victoria Vanguard**

 **shawn frost**

 **Marks pov**

 **we went to the cold lands and met a kid called shawn his team mates were nothing but bullies, Shawn acted crazy in the match, David got hurt during the match leaving him unable to play but that was bad enough we were playing on ice**

 **end of mark pov**

The Inazuma bus came back into the school. "I cant remember what the school looked like" smiled david as he stood on Joe's lap. Joe smiled "Yeah same i cant wait to go home and relax" Joe smiled.

Nathan looked at them both "Will David let you" he smiled. David smiled "maybe if Joe buys me a penguin" Joe sighed "David ive told you i cant buy a penguin" he smiled.

Mark smiled "Yeah anyway your the little penguin of Raimon" he smiled. Everyone got off the bus and went home apart from shawn.

"Hey shawn" Kevin called. Shawn looked "Yeah" Kevin looked "Where you staying tonight" he looked. Shawn looked "I just need to make a phone call" he dialed his fathers number.

"So you went away huh" his father's voice was cold down the phone. Shawn gulp "Dad im sorry i" he was cut of by his dad shouting. "YOUR GONNA FAIL JAPAN BOY NOT ONLY YOU WILL FAIL YOUR DEAD BROTHER YOUR MISSING MOTHER AND ME" he yelled before haging up the phone.

Shawn sighed and looked at kevin "well i guess in the club room" he smiled. Kevin patted his shoulder "come at my place my parents wont mind" he took shawn away to his house.

One the way home David made Joe to come into a shop with him "Joe please" david smiled as he held the penguin. Joe looked down "Uh well uh..ok" he looked. David jump when a group of kids smiled at them."ITS JOE KING FROM ROYAL AND DAVID FROM ROYAL" a girl smiled. another girl looked at them "You guys are awesome" another girl smiled at them.

David smiled "Yeah im the Raimon eleven penguin" David smiled. the girls smiled "Awww" they were falling in love with his cutness.

Joe brought David the penguin and then they carried their walk home when Mark ran ahead "CANT STOP SEE YA TOMORROW" he smiled. Joe looked "He needs a bathroom" he smiled. David smiled "yeah he does" he smiled.

later that night Joe spoke to his dad "Dad i spoke to hillman about david's past i didnt really understand most of it" he asked. Mr smith looked at his son "everyone thinks that his evil" he looked.

Joe looked "Coach said you know something about ray and david" he asked. Mr smith looked at his son "Well he does you see his the reason why david wears that eye patch" Joe gasp.

Mr smith nodded "Yeah..Joe promise me what ever you do you tell your team mates but not David" he looked at Joe. Joe nodded.

Joe called Mark that night "Hey Joe whats up" Mark smiled. Joe sighed "I found out my dad told me about Ray and David his the reason why David wears that patch" he sighed. Mark knew Joe was upset about his lil friend David. "Hey Joe please dont worry we will protect him you know we will even coach hillman and your parents will" Mark told him. Joe smiled "Yeah your right" he smiled.

Mark told Axel and Jude on video chat about Ray dark and that his the reason why David wears the patch. Axel sighed "Yeah my dad said he treated his eye david can still see in his eye but he says its not a pretty sight" Jude had to think "Ray is evil but none of Royal are evil, that could be another reason why Joe brought David here" he told them both.

Joe layed in bed while everyone was sleeping he crept over to David and played with his hair "I dont think i can protect you anymore i mean i could not of stop shawn from stepping on your ankle by accident i was ment to be there for you" he whisperd to him.

The next day everyone was outside the club room. "Hey Joe you look rough" Kevin told him. Joe looked and yawned "Im fine" he lied. Celia looked at Joe "Joe its ok we know what happen and we are all here to help you" she looked at him. Joe looked at her and everyone who smiled at him.

meanwhile David was showing Nathaning how to do leap frog "Why's the ball near my head" Nathan asked as he looked worried. David smiled "You'll see" he smiled as he ran and lept over Nathans back and kicked the ball into Mark's face.

"Crap you ok Mark" Jude ased. Nathan looked up "Where's the...Mark what happen" he looked. Mark smiled "Its nothing"

Joe looked at David "You showed him huh" David smiled and nodded. Then the bullies saw the Raimon "You guys are back" the bullies smiled. Joe block David "Lay a hand on him you mess with me" he snarled. Mark held Joe back "Alright guys what you did to David was wrong" he looked at them.

1 of the bullies smiled "Oh please we dont want revenge" everyone looked. then the bullies eye sparkles "YOU WERE AMAZING RAIMON CAN DAVID SHOW US THE PENGUIN SLIDE AND TORI CAN SHOW US HER KICK" they smiled.

All the members on the raimon sweat drop then sighed.

Coach hillman stood with Mr smith and Stuart "They are brave young kids" Hillman told them. they both nodded when there was a loud bang. Everyone looked up while the bullies ran.

Nelly ran out "a space ship as crashed into Volcano" everyone ran to look on the news. "SWEET A VOLCANO" smiled David. Kevin looked "Shake your head up kid if that volcano burst out lava we are dead" Kevin told him as David looked.

Willy looked "No we wont we are in Tokyo and the Volcano is mount Fuji" he smiled. Kevin looked away while David poked his tounge out at him.

Silvia looked "Thats terrible" she watched the news.

Everyone watched in shocked "this can only mean one thing" Shawn looked. Willy screamed "ALIEANS" Everyone sighed and looked at the news again.

 **end of part 10**


	11. Chapter 11 Cloister Divinity

**Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Joe king**

 **David Samford**

 **Bobby Shearer**

 **Victoria Vanguard**

 **shawn frost**

 **Scotty Banyan**

 **Mark POV**

 **Something crashed into the volcano no one knows what it was it looks like a spcaeship Joe found out the truth Ray dark is the reason why David wears a patch**

 **end of POV**

Coach hillman looked at everyone "We are going to a school called Cloister" he told them. Tori looked while she pulled David away from Willy "Cloister" she smiled. Willy backed away "KEEP HIM A WAY" willy yelled. Bobby looked at Nathan who shrugged.

"Why we going to Closter" asked Mark. Hillman looked "they have great talaent in football" he told them. Axel looked "wait that the school that does Karate" Axel looked at coach who nodded. Jude nodded "I heard that too i didnt think it was true"

Joe looked away from the others "Hey Joe you dont seem happy" Kevin asked. Joe looked up "Im fine" he lied then looked at David. Nathan patted Joe "You can talk to us" he smiled. Shawn step into help Tori. "You cant touch her" Willy held his doll "Why you got a doll" david asked. Willy looked "Its a rare doll she is one of the kind she is off that programe and why do you have so many penguins" he asked.

David smiled "they are cute" he smiled and went to hug Joe. Joe pulled his leg away then looked away. Jack hugged David "That wasnt nice" Jack told him. Joe looked "Im tired thats all" he went on the bus to be alone.

David looked at Joe going on the bus "His been like it since last night, i asked him could he read me a book he snapped at me" David cried. Mark went on the bus to follow Joe.

"Come on Joe i know your worried still but that was not nice to act like that towards David he thinls the world of you" Mark told him. Joe sighed "I know but maybe one day something will bad happen and then what will i do" he told Mark.

Everyone got on the bus Joe sat at the back with Jack, Nathan sat with Mark and David, Jude sat with Axel and Willy, Kevin sat with Bobby, and Shawn sat with Tori.

"I do feel bad for pulling my leg away and snapping" Joe told Jack. Jack looked "Yeah you should it will make him happy" smiled Jack. Joe got up and smiled and went over to David "Hey lil one im sorry" he looke down.

David pounced on Joe making everyone laugh and hugged Joe. Joe hugged him back "Be good for Mark and Nathan" he smiled. David sat back with Nathan and Mark.

The ride to Cloister took longer than they thought.

"This is Cloister" Nelly asked. "Its so pretty" Celia smiled. Silvia nodded "Yeah it is" she smiled. Joe looked around "Achoo..the air aint tho" Joe sneezed again. David looked around "Hey Joe look" David pointed to some people training. Joe walked to them but fell down a trap but david jumped off in time.

"You ok Joe" Mark asked. "Are you hurt" Jude looked down. Joe rubbed his head "You sure their not football haters" he pulled himself out then he saw a kid laughing.

"You fell for it" Laughed a kid called scotty who waved his butt at Joe. Joe snarled "Alright thats it" he was about to chase him when he fell down the hole again.

Axel caught Joe "Keep it cool Joe" he pulled him out.

Celia looked at Joe's ankle while the rest were looking around "GAH that tickles" Joe held in a laugh. Celia looked "How can i look when your moving" she checked his ankle.

Joe blushed "I dont like people touching my feet" he mutterd.

Scotty was cleaning the floor when he heard voices when he smiled then waved the floor. "Hey Mark i wonder if this school has a pitch" Nathan looked the slipped on the floor. Mark laughed then slip on the floor as well.

Scotty laughed some more and looked "You look a bunch of torties" he laughed.

Nathan got up then slipped back down. Mark looked at Nathan who manage to get up "HEY YOU" he yelled. Scotty looked "Uh me" he looked.

Mark looked at him "Wait you like football" he asked. Scotty smiled "Yeah i do im really good at it" he smiled. Mark smiled "Mark Evans and this is Nathan Swift" he smiled.

Scotty smiled "Im scott but you can call me Scotty BanYan" he smiled. Meanwhile Shawn and David were walking and talking "i never seen trees like these" shawn looked at him. David looked "You only seen snow" he asked. Shawn nodded "Snow gets boring after a long time"

then the boys heard a trees leafs move and a kid with green hair looked at them and ran. David smiled and ran after him but he twisted his ankle then fell down some steps and let a painful cry out.

The green hair looked and backed away and ran on "STOP" shawn called out. David looked up "Shawn it hurts" he cried. Shawn picked David up and took him to the others.

Coach hillman looked at his team "Give it your best team" he looked.

 **I dont know who they have on team Cloister i am sorry im gonna skip the match**

Everyone loked at Shawn carring David "Its his leg" shaw told the team. Nathan looked "It looks broken" Nathan told him. Joe looked "How did this happen" he asked. Shawn looked "we saw a boy with green hair and David chased him and twisted his ankle and fell down some steps"

That night David layed in hospital hugging his penguin "I miss Joe" he cried. That night on the bus Joe could not sleep he missed David. "Cant sleep" Jude looked at him. Joe nodded "Yeah i do on the outside his a penguin on the inside his a lion" he smiled.

Coach looked at Scotty "You really wanna join the inazuma huh" he looked. Scotty nodded and smiled "yes i do"

David closed his eyes for the night when someone came in his room "Joe" he looked. the Voice spoke "Im not Joe im Caleb anyway what you doing here lil one you should be out their kicking footballs and scoring goals...but you cant your in here" he put a hand over David's mouth and put something around his neck.

"Your one of us you belong to Ray Dark" he smiled. David looked at Caleb and nodded. Caleb picked the child up and ran into a car and smiled at Ray dark "Got him boss" Ray smiled "Welcome back Samford to Royal Academy Redux"

 **end of this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Royal Academy Redux

**Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Joe king**

 **David Samford**

 **Bobby Shearer**

 **Victoria Vanguard**

 **shawn frost**

 **Scotty Banyan**

 **Mark pov**

 **we met a kid called Scotty he was nothing but trouble but he was a nice kid, David chase a green dude but got hurt himself. Meanwhile Joe started acting weird around him. Scotty later join us we all hope David is ok in the hospital**

 **End of POV**

Joe woke up he let a yawn out meanwhile coach turn the tv on to wake everyone up. "The news anymore about that ship" asked Joe. Coach hillman shook his head when the headlines came on. "A child has been taken from a room in a hospital the child has cyan hair, an eye patch and redish orange eyes, the child has injurys to his right ankle" the news reporter read.

Joe snarled "David was kidnap how" he yelled. Axel looked "My dad said no one saw anyone going into his room" Axel told him. Jude looked at the floor then at Joe "Thats odd if no one went into his room the only way i can think is the window" he told them. Mark nodded "Yeah but then wouldnt the person get hurt too"

Nathan nodded "Unless they jump from the window onto a tree then to the ground"

Willy pushed his glasses "much i hate to agree with Nathan" he told them. Nathan looked "Excuse me" he looked shocked. Bobby nodded and smiled "I agree with Nathan"

Kevin nodded "I agree with Axel a doctor would know who went in the room or not" Shawn smiled "Then like mark said the person would of got hurt" he smiled.

Coach looked "lets go to the hospital now" he told them everyone got in their seats when they heard a scream. "what was that" Tori asked. Jack looked round and had ink over his face "Scotty went to far" he cried. Scotty smiled and held a pen meanwhile everyone cracked up laughing even Joe who was worried about David.

at the hospital the police were looking at the CCTV "Dad" Joe ran in. "Joseph you heard the news" Mr smith asked Joe and hugged him. "Who would take him dad his a kid.

Mr smith looked "Thats what i wanna know the nurse who checked on him this morning said the window was wide open" Everyone gasp. Nathan looked "That must of known he was in this room"

Joe looked "I bet you anything its Ray Dark" he yelled. Jude patted his shoulder "Listen getting angry wont help you" he told him.

meanwhile the old Royal academy team were walking around "we know who took him" Daniel a tall boy spoke. Everyone turn around "Who" asked Axel. A small boy looked "It was Ray Dark he brought David back to royal then a new team called Royal Academy Redux went on the bus and headed to the docks" he told him.

Mark looked "The Docks" Kevin looked. The old football team nodded.

The Raimon went to the docks "No school" Scotty looked. Joe looked at the sea "I agree i cant see no school"

The ground shook and then a big submarine came out of the water and splashed everyone. "No way" Shawn looked. Axel looked and gasp "Thats the school" Bobby looked as the submarine open up and Ray dark walked up to them with Caleb "Its been a while Joe and Raimon" he smiled.

Tori went in front of everyone "Where is he" she yelled. Ray smiled "Oh yeah maybe you should come with me" he smiled as he turn his back. Joe ran in "His not the same you know" Caleb smiled.

Joe looked and saw David on the pitch kicking the ball "David what you doing here" he smiled about to hug him when David kicked the ball into Joe sending him flying.

Mark and everyone watched "No way" Jack looked. Kevin looked at him "His like a monster"

David looked up at Joe with both his eyes showing "You left me in the hospital i was lying in my bed waiting for you guys to come you never did then i was resuced by Ray dark he promise me, i'll be the strongest player on ROYAL ACADEMY REDUX" he yelled. Joe went to him "This is not like you David"

Axel ran up to him and saw a purple glow around his neck "Joe look" Axel pointed.

The match was about to start David smiled and went into goal "Alright David remember" Caleb smiled. David nodded.

Kevin kicked the ball to shawn, and shawn started runing while kicking the ball. "No you dont" Caleb smiled and tackle Shawn. Shawn lookd "How" Bobby looked "His fast" Jude nodded.

Joe ran towards Caleb and got the ball off him "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW A REAL PLAYER PLAYS" he ran towards the goal with the ball. David smiled "no you dont" he smiled as he ran his ankle cracked David whine in pain and carried on playing.

Joe stopped and picked the ball up when the whistle blew "Its a handball" Mark looked. "JOW WHY DID YOU PICK THE BALL UP" Tori yelled. Joe looked at David "His hurt" David looked up "Im fine" he cried.

Coach looked at David "he is hurt wonder what Ray did to him" he looked at Nelly. Nelly looked "I dont know he looks in so much pain"

Celia watched Joe "Joe get away from him he may hurt you again" Celia called out. Silvia watched "This is not good"

David was sweating and panting he sat on the ground "Your not sleepy are you" Caleb smiled. David looked "No im not im not gonna give up"

Mark patted Joe "Joe listen to me David is gonna come back to us" Joe looked up "Thats not the point i didnt protect him"

Jude looked at David "He does look tired already" Axel nodded "Im gonna have to do Fire Tornado" Kevin looked "are ya nuts" he yelled. David panted heavly "I..am...the...strongest" he looked.

The 2nd half started Caleb smiled "Hey David do Penguin Empore" he smiled. David whistle and red penguins came out the ground and flew around before hanging off david leg, David was about to kick when he missed the ball but smashed his leg on the ground, he let a loud and painful scream before falling onto the ground.

Nathan ran over to him with Joe "His really hurt" Nathan looked. David held his leg and cried. All the Raimon members ran to him. Celia got some ice to put on his leg but it was no use.

The grounded starting moving and Ray smiled "Leave if you dare Raimon"

Raimon left but Joe stayed to confront Ray "Mark..Joe staying" Celia told him. Mark ran towards Joe. Jude carried David onto a life boat with the others.

"Your cold Ray very cold" Joe yelled. Mark looked at Joe "Joe we have to go before we go down as well"

Joe looked "his gonna be caught FOR WHAT HE DID" Joe yelled when there was a heliecopter was over head. "Your under arrest Ray come out we have you surrounded" Mr smith looke down.

David looked around "Where's joe" he sobbed. Jack held his hand "Where is he anyway" he looked. David cried "Teddy im scared" david sobbed. Nathan patted his head "Im sure he is here somewhere"

Shawn nodded "Yeah please dont worry" Coach came over to David "What did Ray do" he asked. David pulled off a necklace "Here coach he gave me this" he cried. Everyone looked at the necklace "Whats that" Scotty asked. Kevin looked "That made you crazy" Bobby looked at the necklace "Ive never seen anything" he told them.

Mr smith took Mark and Joe into the Helicopter "Dont worry the police have got him now" he told them. Mark nodded "Joe isnt that great news" Mark smiled. Joe looked "yeah" Mr smith patted Joe "Its not your fault Joseph you protected him all you could" he pulled Joe into a hug.

Back on the dock David spoke to Joe "I wanna come home" David looked. Joe smiled and held his hand "Hey you'll be playing before you know it just think about getting better" Joe smiled and touched David's nose before watching him going into the ambulance. The team watched as the Ambulance left "Ray will be going down for a very long time for Child napping" Mr smith told Hillman.

Caleb watched from a building he rip the alies off his neck "Thats what he wanted me for" he snarled and left. Caleb felt guilty that the kid got hurt so badly.

Tori looked and patted Joe "He'll be fine" she told him. Scotty nodded "Yeah what he needs are some laughs" he smiled. Nelly sighed "The kid needs medical only" Axel nodded "Yeah it could be a long time before he plays"

Celia nodded "Yeah that poor kid" she held in tears. Silvia nodded "Yeah he looked in so much pain"

Joe watched maybe it was time he left Raimon.

 **end of that chapter ^^**


	13. Chapter 13 Team Zezues and goodbye joe

**hey guys i can update at last yay**

 **Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **Joe king**

 **David Samford**

 **Bobby Shearer**

 **Victoria Vanguard**

 **shawn frost**

 **Scotty Banyan**

 **Mark's pov**

 **David was kidnap from the hospital we played a match with an old face and his new team royal academy redux, David got hurt bad it put him in the hospital. Joe is hiding something we all know it.**

 **end of pov**

"Whats the matter Joe" Jack asked. Joe looked up and sighed "Nothing is wrong" he snapped. Everyone looked and Celia whacked him on the head "What was that for" Nelly looked at her. Celia looked "You know Joe you can take this out on everyone about David being in the hospital" she looked at him.

Nathan nodded "Much i feel sorry for you also i agree with Celia" Shawn smiled "Come on Joe its ok David is in the best place" he smiled. Joe looked "hmm well he needs to be here" Joe looked away.

Tori looked over from her seat "Aw come on Joe he'll be back before you know it" she smiled. Joe looked down and ignore her. "Joe she's talking you" Jude looked at him.

Joe looked up "I heard her" he crossed his arms. Kevin and Mark looked at eachother "Oh come on Joe it wasnt your fault" Bobby told him. Joe looked "It was my fault he got hurt because i wasnt their for him that gives me a bad name" he turn away.

Scotty looked up "yeah and mommy will punish you" laughed scotty. Joe got up he was held back by Kevin, mark and nathan "CHILL OUT" kevin yelled. Mark looked "Joe im telling you to calm down as the captain of the team" he looked at him.

Joe let a sigh and put his hand on his head "sorry i snapped" he sat back down. Silvia looked at Joe "Coach will he be ok" she asked. Hillman looked at Joe "His at breaking point" Axel looked at Joe then at Celia "Ive never seen him like this"

Later that day Nathan went to see David in the hospital.

"Hey little Penguin how you doing" Nathan smiled. David's face light up "Nathan..where's joe" he asked. Nathan looked "Well Joe been up all night worring his resting" he lied.

David sighed "But he said he would come" David sniffed. Nathan smiled "Hey get rid of those tears his very tired im sure he'll come" smiled Nathan as he put David penguin toy in the covers.

David looked "where's Markie" David looked up. Nathan laughed "Oh his training with the rest apart from Joe" he smiled and ruffed his hair.

David smiled "awesome i cant wait to train again" he smiled.

Coach Hillman watch them train when he a glow in the sky. "Coach whats that" Axel pointed. Hillman looked "I dont know lets go" the team went to the glow it lead them to a pitch with people cheering.

"Welcome Raimon we are the team Zezus alos known as the gods" smiled Bryon. Kevin looked "i dont like that guy" Shawn looked "A god you say" Jude went up to him "Do you play like gods" he asked.

Bryon smiled "Maybe we do"

Joe clentched his fist and looked at the ball at his feet the whistle blew he looked at Shawn running. "Over here Joe" shawn smiled. Joe looked and kicked the ball at shawn hard making shawn fall to his feet.

"Shawn you ok" nathan helped him up.

Hillman looked at Joe and saw he got a red card. "His got a red card" Mark looked. Axel looked at Mark "Mark whats up with him"

Hillman spoke to Joe "listen your worried about David this also means you dont take your problems out on your teams mates" Hillman scolded him, he also knew Joe was upset and angry still.

Joe looked "I know but i feel helpless" he told him. Bryon watch as Joe got told by Hillman "Whats the matter with him" he asked. Kevin looked "His best friend is in the hospital his very worried" Kevin looked at him.

Bryon smiled "I might be able to help him" he smiled. Celia looked at Joe "You ok" she asked. Joe nodded "Yeah im going for a rest on the inazuma bus" he went on the bus.

Scotty smiled and tackled the ball "Hey over here Goddie" he laughed. Kevin smiled "Over here Scotty" he smiled. Scotty kicked the ball to Kevin and Axel ran towards Kevin.

"USE DRAGON TORNADO" yelled Jude. Nathan smiled "We can do this"

"DRAGON" Kevin yelled. "TORNADO" Axel cried the kicked the ball but the goal was stopped. "Hey Bryon show them" the goal kepper smiled and kicked the ball to Bryon who grew wings on his back "GOD KNOWS" he smiled and kicked the ball towards mark. Mark tried to save the goal but the ball went in.

Coach looked "How can that be" he looked.

Nelly looked "Their training was not enough" Celia and Silvia looked at eachother. Bryon smiled "Thats the power of the god" he smiled. Mark got up "Thats it Willy get out here" Mark yelled. Willy looked "I cant im worried about david" everyone anime fainted then shawn smiled "Dont worry hey mark over here" he smiled. Mark kicked the ball to shawn who kick it to the goal. Shawn smiled "ENTERNAL BLIZZARD" he yelled and kicked the ball into the goal.

The Zezus goalkepper tried to stop the ball but the ball went in "ALRIGHT SHAWN" yelled all the players.

Back at the hospital a green hair kid went into david's room "You ok" smiled Jordan. David looked "Who are you" he asked. Jordan smiled "Im Jordan Greenway whats your name lil dude" he smiled. David smiled "Im David Samford" he smiled. Jordan looked at the kid "DID I DO THAT" Jordan looked. David giggled "No no i got hurt in a match" he smiled. Jordan smiled and sat on David's bed "Anyway im from Alies the strongest team well friendly team of them all" he smiled.

David looked "Friendly" he asked. Jordan nodded "We help others come stronger our captain is David also known as Eplison coz his really tall, also Xavier his loves penguins like you, also their is torch and Gazell who fight alot and Bellatrix she is caring im sure she'll love you" he smiled.

David looked "there are only 6 of you" he asked. Jordan smiled "You bet their is also we are the fastest of them all" he smiled.

The match ended with 1-1 everyone was sitting down, Bryon went to look for Joe when he saw him leave "Where you going there's a kid in the hospital who needs you" Bryon looked. Joe handed him a letter "Give that to Mark and dont tell David im going home ok just to sort myself out" he looked at the setting sun and walked away.

Mark smiled "hey any news david" he looked at Axel. Axel looked "I'll ring my dad" he smiled and dialed his number.

spoke to Axel on the phone "His picked up really well, his walking on his leg now well hopping his out of bed now he can come out later today if thats ok with your coach"

Bryon looked at Mark and handed him a letter "Its from Joe"

Nathan looked "From Joe" Jude looked at the letter.

 **Dear Mark and the Raimon**

 **thank you for letting me apart of your team i gonna do some training and to sort myself out. Im sorry Scotty for snapping and srry Shawn for knocking you off your feet. Tell coach his the best coach ever and what ever you do dont tell David i left it will only upset him even more.**

 **from Joe**

Nelly looked "so he left maybe its best" Celia looked "Its not good" Silvia nodded "Mark we will have to tell David"

Jack held in tears "Oh no Joe's gone" he cried. Kevin looked "Hey im sure he'll come back"

Mark looked down "I hope he does"

That night everyone went to sleep on the bus and Axel brought David back onto the bus "Your looking well you can keep track on all of us" he smiled and lifted David on the seat next to him and Jude.

David looked around "Where's joe" he whisperd.

end of that chapter


	14. Chapter 14 HeartBreak and the truth

**hey guys finally updated this story i had to think of a good chapter name anyway here it is**

 **Mark evens**

 **Nathan Swift**

 **Kevin DragonFly**

 **Jack wallside**

 **Willy Glass**

 **Jude sharp**

 **Axel Blaze**

 **David Samford**

 **Bobby Shearer**

 **Victoria Vanguard**

 **shawn frost**

 **Scotty Banyan**

 **Mark's POV**

 **We battled a team who had power of the gods, Joe took his anger out on Joe during the match. Coach said Joe had to rest Nathan went to see David in the hospital he was now back with us, while Axel went to pick David up Joe left the team for good.**

Nathn looked at Mark who nodded, Mark gulp and put his hands on David's shoulders. "You see David he blame your kidnap and your broken leg on himself, he kinda nearly hit Scotty and Jack" Mark told him.

David blink "Joe will never do that" David looked down. Kevin growled "HEY STOP THIS NONSEN" he yelled. Shawn patted Kevin "Relax its not David's fault" he looked.

Kevin turn to shawn "You never got a sorry from Joe" he yelled. Shawn looked "That doesnt matter the main concern is David" he told him. David looked "What do you mean" he asked. Axel scrathed the back of his neck. Jude sighed while Willy stood up "Well you see Joe left he wanted to do some training alone" he pushed his glasses up.

David held in tears "YOUR ALL LYING" he cried. Jack started crying "I wish we were" he cried. Jude sighed and patted David "You still have us" he looked at David. David cried "Its not the same i want Joe" he cried more.

Nathan looked at Mark then back at David "Hey im sure he will come back to see you dont you worry" he smiled. Scotty looked "I feel bad for annyoing Joe" he looked down.

"Wow your saying sorry" Tori looked at Scotty. Axel looked down "I agree with Nathan" Bobby smiled. Axel nodded "Same here" he smiled.

David sniffed and dried his eyes with Shawns scarf and smiled "Ok i have to accpet his getting stronger to see me again" he smiled. Shawn nodded "Yeah dont worry ok you can get strong by cheering us on" he smiled.

That afternoon at practice David watched with a heavy heart. Nelly sighed "Im going to say something to him" she sighed. Celia looked "Nelly you cant" Silvia nodded "Yeah come on nelly"

Nelly looked at David "You need to stop this crying David" David looked up while the other members looked as well to listen.

"Joe was like my brother" david looked. Nelly looked "He was like a brother to all of us, but Joe would not want to see you cry like this he would want you to cheer on your team mates" she smiled. David smiled slighty "I understand but can i ask you something" David blinked. Nelly nodded and looked at the little Cyan hair boy.

"Did you get jealouse because of Joe being a great goal kepper like mark" he asked. Mark sweatdrop and went over to David "Now now lets not worry about that" he smiled.

Nelly looked "Well i cant say that" she turn away. Coach Hillman looked and saw a red hair boy standing behind a tree. The Boy's name was Xavier he saw he was being watched he went back to tell the others.

"Who that i wonder" he asked himself. Willy pushed his glasses up "Allow me" he smiled and went up to see the boy.

David smiled then sighed about Joe "Hey Jude did Joe say goodbye" he asked. Jude looked "Well he said it in the letter he left, Coach is trying to get hold of his mom and dad to see if his ok" he looked at Shawn and Nathnan scoring a goal.

Willy caught up with the red hair boy then saw a bunch of toehrs kids. "Who are you" asked Bellatrix. "Is he with the Raimon" asked dave. "How should i know" Torch yelled. Gazelle looked "You said you know everything" he smiled. Jordan sctrached his head. Willy spoke "Im Willy Glass and are you guys the Alies team" he asked.

Bellatrix looked "Alies well yes but we train over teams making them stronger and helping them" she smiled. Dave looked "Yeah why you need help" he asked.

Willy smiled "Well my team do" he pushed his glasses up. Torch looked "Your team where is you captain band then" he asked. Gazelle nodded "Yeah" Xavier held them back "Dont mind them, Im Xavier, the two who are rude are Gazelle and Torch, the girl is Bellatrix and the tall one is Dave" he smiled.

Willy smiled "Nice to meet you all follow me the team is this way"

David spoke to coach "Have you heard from Joe" asked David. Hillman shook his head "Not yet im sure his ok my boy" he looked and put a hand on his back.

Nathan nodded "TAKE IT SHAWN" shawn looked but ducked the ball bounce towards Willy and the Alies team "YOU NEARLY HIT ME WITH THAT BALL" Willy yelled.

David looked up and smiled "JORDAN"

both teams looked shocked "You know eachother" they looked. Jordan nodded "I saw him in the hospital" he smiled and patted the cyan hair.

both teams fainted, the managers sighed and coach just stayed calm.

Both teams were talking "So who is this Joe dude you speak off" Bellatrix asked Nelly. Nelly looked "He was the second goal kepper he left to do some training" she sighed.

Bellatrix sighed "I see" she looked at David. David spoke with Jordan and smiled "Do you like penguins" he asked. Jordan smiled "Not really but you see the red boy and the blue girl they love penguins" he smiled.

David eye sparkled "YAY thats awesome" he smiled and looked at Xavier and Bellatrix. The two looked at him "I LOVE PENGUINS TOO IM THE RAIMON PENGUIN" he smiled. Bellatrix smiled "A penguin stiker" she smiled.

Torch rolled the ball to David "Go on show us" he looked.

Dave and Gazelle looked at David "His leg is broken you cant expect him to do that" Gazelle looked and tackled Torch. Torch looked and tried getting Gazell off.

Dave sighed "Ignore them David anyway do you think you could use your other leg" he smiled. David smiled and nodded "Yeah i'll try" he smiled.

Mark stood in goal and looked at David "Hey give it a go" he smiled. Jude looked at them "Oh crap" he sighed. Axel looked away "If i hear a scream i know he didnt" he looked away. Nathan and Jack watched "Are they mad" they both asked.

David smiled and used his good leg to kick the ball right at mark stomach. "Ouch" Bellatrix looked. Torch and Gazelle laughed. David hop to Mark "Im sorry Captain" he cried. Mark patted him "No worries David least we know one leg is still good" he smiled.

David nodded and smiled.

Xavier looked at Mark "Are you ok must of hurt" he asked. Mark smiled "A lil but im fine really" he sweat drop.

meanwhile Joe kicked a log into a wall and watched it break "Damn i have to get stronger" he snarled. a Man looked at Joe "My my boy that was powerful you would make a great striker on my team" he smiled. Joe looked "Sorry im on Raimon im taking a break for a while" he puffed.

The man name was Godrick "Well thats a shame i have a team ready all they need is a captain" he held a alies necklace "See this it will make you stonger" he smiled. Joe took it and put it around his neck and felt the power going into him.

"Thank you i'll be the captain" he smiled. Godrick smiled "Very well follow me" he smiled.

end of part 14


End file.
